Kronos  legacy
by Brainyuck
Summary: Percy Jackson fan fic.  A war between the gods has started. And between the fight for honour and power, an even greater darkness is waiting to rise. Follow the demigods into a civil war.
1. Chapter 1

Hey,

This is my first attempt on a story! Don´t judge me ;)

Thanks to Rivverr Fourrest!

Enjoy =D

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

David

When the river caught fire David knew he was going crazy.

It was kind of funny that he realized it then, after all this time in the nut house. He had always refused accepting the fact that he might be wrong in the garret. But today pretty much outdid anything he had ever heard of.  
>As he glared at the river and into the dark night from his dorm´s window, he realized something even weirder. The water didn´t seem to just burn, it looked like the water and the fire were fighting more or less. They seemed to grab and tear each other apart.<p>

"Okay", David thought. "So there finally is a reason why they put me in this madhouse..." The sight of the flames dancing was beautiful in some way, but it really freaked him out. Some people might have found this cool, but finding the prove that you finally are nuts wasn´t very fun to David.

He tried to calm down and suppress the panic rising in his chest, slowly counting down from ten to zero like the doctor had told him. He was concentrating convincing himself that he was just tired and that maybe, if he would sleep a bit and not be so tired, things would look totally different, when he suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched.

While looking around nervously he noticed his room mate Rick staring out the window to the distance. He somehow looked terrified by something David couldn´t see. He was sitting straight on his bed, muttering something. His short blond hair was covered with sweat, so David couldn´t tell how long he had been awake. Suddenly Rick gasped.

"Are you okay?", David asked.

"They are fighting!", Rick said in a trembling voice. "Fighting, Can´t you see? Someone has to stop them! STOP THEM!"

His whole body was shaking now. David hated it when this happened. His room mate sometimes had these `visions´, hallucinating and yelling around. It was nothing unusual if you live in a madhouse, but it scared the hell out of David every time.

He was about to go call for a Doctor to calm down Rick when a quick move in the garden just 20 feet away from the river caught his attention. He leaned out of the window. Could that be? For a second it had looked like people running away from the flames towards the house. No, that was impossible. No one could get out from inside the building at night because the front doors were locked, and no one ever came to that place from the outside. It must have been his eyes playing tricks on him. "Yep, totally gone crazy", he thought to himself.

He sighed and got up, mumbling a "I´ll be right back" to Rick and went out the dorm. To get a doctor for Rick, he had to go all the way downstairs to the lobby. He looked at his golden wristwatch. Two in the morning. He had to be silent not to wake up anybody.

As he sneaked down the corridor towards the stairs, he suddenly heard voices. Now, usually he would just go on since there were some sleep-walk-talkers in the madhouse, but he had a bad feeling about that one. He looked for a place to hide and decided to duck behind a big shield that said `2nd floor´ and listened quietly.

"...will be here soon.", a girl was just saying. "The Hephaestus kids can´t hold them off for much longer. We have a few minutes, that´s not enough time to save the people in this floor."

"Right. We need to act quick!", another girl whispered. "Let´s just kill them before they get a chance to help the enemy."

David´s heart skipped a beat. Kill them? That didn´t sound good. Not that he understood any of of the things they were saying, but being in the same house with people who wanted to kill you wasn´t his favourite wish.

While he was thinking about a way to warn the others. He sensed he was being watched again. He shuddered and looked around, but the feeling didn´t go away.

"You´re not serious, are you, Clarisse?" the first voice said again, now much closer. They would be walk past him and see him any moment if he wouldn´t move quick, but he didn´t see a possibility to get anywhere without getting into their line of sight.

"The gods won´t spare enemies anyway after we´ve won, so they´ll die anyway. If we don´t want them to cause trouble..." Maybe three more seconds and they would see David.

He had no idea what to do. He couldn´t run away since the corridor was a dead end and they were blocking the only direction he could run away to. His heart was hammering in his chest. Maybe if he could surprise them...

CRASH!

A deafening noise like thunder from outside shook the building. So much about not waking anyone up.

The two girls stopped and he could feel their breath so near to his ear he could have touched them. He was lucky the corridors´ lights were being repaired that week and it was pretty dark, otherise they would have seen him.

"That´s them!", The girl called Clarisse said. "Damn, I thought we would have had more time."

"Change of plans?" the other girl said.

"I guess. We don´t want to miss all the fun, right?" And with that they ran back and back and down the stairs.

When their footsteps were faded, David sank to his knees. Only now he noticed he had been holding his breath all the time. He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. Then he got back to his feet and ran to his room, where he found Rick breathing heavily.

"David, I had a vision again." He said while gulping.

"Yeah, I know."

"Do you think I´m going crazy?" Rick looked at him miserably.

David honestly didn´t know what to answer, since he had just thought the same thing about himself. Wait, maybe he really was crazy. Maybe his mind was just making all those things up. It didn´t seem very likely that after the burning river two girls talking about gods would come and try to kill him. Suddenly he wished he was nuts.

CRASH!

There it was again. A lightning bolt came down from the dark sky. And David was pretty sure it hit the front door of the psychiatry.

No, this couldn´t be imagination. This was the damn reality.

* * *

><p>That´s the first chapter.<p>

Please review and tell me what I should improve/keep up!

If you liked it, don´t miss the next chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

II

"What are we going to do now?", Rick asked, after David had explained the situation to him.

David had been quite surprised that his roommate was believing him without a doubt, since he still couldn´t really believe the things that had just happened.

"I don´t know. But something´s obviously wrong. We have to get out of here!"

A noise coming from the corridor interrupted them. It sounded like someone was standing just in front of the room´s door. They exchanged a scared look.

Rick nodded towards the corner of the room where a baseballbat was leaning against the wall. David tried not to make any sounds while grabbing it. The bat wasn´t very heavy, but it would be enough.

He got back to the door and Rick silently counted backwards from three. Then he ripped the door open.

David raised his bat, expecting some dangerous looking stranger would attack him any moment, but he couldn´t see anyone. Then he looked down. It took him a few seconds to identify the blond girl laying there. It was Kelihna, who lived in the room next to theirs. He figured she must have been leaning against the door and when it suddenly opened, she must have lost ballance and tripped.

David checked whether there was anyone else on the corridor, then he helped Kelihna stand up and pulled her inside the room.

"What are you doing here?" Rick asked her in an accusing voice.

"The noise outside woke me up", she answered. "So I thought, if I´m awake, i could also... you know... go pay a visit to the bathroom. Then I heard voices from your room. I was a bit curious what you could be doing, in the middle of the night and so... I didn´t mean to eavesdrop, but I´ve overheard some things."

"What part did you hear?"

"David was talking about how he was hiding form two girls."

"That´s pretty much everything", David sighed. "Well, at least we don´t have to explain now."

Kelihna gave him an appraising look. "Ummm... David? I don´t know how to say that... Ar you sure you have seen this happen? They really were there? I mean, it´s happened before, that people were only imagining such situations. I don´t have to remind you we are in a..."

The last part of the sentence got lost when she suddenly gasped and went silent. "Guys, look out the window!"

They turned around and couldn´t believe their eyes. For a moment, it looked like small white airplanes diving through the sky, carrying humanlike looking things on their backs.

Only the airplanes had four legs, a tail, two feathery wings and a horsehead. And, surprise, the things that looked like humans riding them WERE humans, wielding bows.

"Proves enough for you?" David said. Kelihna muttered something, but kept starring at the spectacle outside in amazement. It had started to rain, and this made it pretty hard to see what was happening, but in the darkness of the night he could tell the people on the flying horses were fighting against each other. There were two formations of riders shooting arrows at the other group.

Then a piercing light came down from the sky. It was another lightning. And this time, it shook the entired building when it hit the roof

CRASH!

The white light blinded him, infiltrated his mind and blocked all his thoughts. The intense and heat of the impact hit him and through him to the ground. His head hit the floor badly and his sight went from white to black.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

He didn't know how long he had been laying there unconscious, a few seconds, he guessed, maybe even some minutes. His head ached and he had a bitter taste in his mouth. He heard quiet voices in the distance, people shouting and screaming and sounds of explosions, but they all were far away. A comfortable warmth surrounded him.

Then a well known voice shouted a name. "David! Get up!"

"David", he thought. "I know this name."

He thought of opening his eyes, but he didn't feel like it. He could have just stayed like that for ever. A relaxed feeling crept down his body.

He felt hands on his shoulders and a second later he was being shaked. Why was someone disturbing him?

"David! Come on! We don't have time for this. The whole building is burning." This David really seemed to be in trouble. But what did he care. That wasn't his business. The hands were still shaking him. Why weren't they shaking that David guy?

Then he suddenly knew where he knew that name from. It was his own.

He opened his eyes and saw Kelihna´s face above him. She was still shaking him until she noticed he had opened his eyes. Rick was standing behind her. They both looked worried.

He stood up and almost fainted again. Pain from the back of his head, where he had hit the floor, shot into his mind and made him dizzy.

He shaked his head and his ears popped open. An intense wave of noise hit him. All the things he had heard before didn´t sound so far away anymore. But there was something else he could hear now. It sounded like … metal hitting metal.

As David looked around he saw smoke coming from the door. The comfortable warmth grew hotter and he felt a drop of sweat running down his arm.

"We really got to get out of here! The whole thing´s going to burn down soon!", Rick shouted.

"Burning?", David asked in confusion.

"Are you okay, David?", Kelihna asked. "You fell pretty hard."

"I´m fine", David said, even though he knew she was giving him a disbelieving look.

Rick opened the door and they stepped into the corridor. It looked worse than he had imagined. The lightning had hit the roof and had shot right through it, leaving a big hole in the ceiling. But that wasn´t the bad part. It had also hit the wooden floor and set it on fire. The flames had spread fast and now half of the corridor was burning. And lucky as they were, the way to the stairs was blocked by parts of the destroyed ceiling.

As he looked around for another option to get away, he noticed all the rooms in this floor were empty. All the people must have fled before. Everyone except for them. For how long had he been unconscious? His friends had stayed with him instead of running away with the others, and now it was his fault they couldn´t escape anymore.

They backed away as the flames advanced. The fire had now almost reached their end of the corridor. David had to think of something quick, or he would have to spend the rest of his life roasted.

"Wait, isn´t there a fire extinguisher somewhere around here?", Rick suddenly remembered.

"Yeah, of course! How didn´t I think of that? That will save us!", David shouted.

"We´ll just have to put out the flames and that´s it!", Rick said.

"Sorry to interrupt your happy conversation, but the extinguisher is in a part of the corridor that is already burning", Kelihna said.

The fire had reached the last room now, and the time was running out. "Someone will have to go fetch it", David suggested.

"No time for this! We are all going!", Rick announced, and by that he ran into the flames.

David and Kelihna exchanged a look, then followed him.


End file.
